Finding Oneself
by Sakura-san3
Summary: Sequal to Shades of Grey. The third part to a trilogy. Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong, but returns two years later, different. Forces of the heavens and forces of the worlds below plot to rid the planet of the disturbance in the balance. Namely Syaoran.
1. Prolouge

Sakura-san: Hello again peoples!!!! The third 'book', part or whatever you want to call it, to Love of the Darkness for the Light is here! The sequal to Shades of Grey! Ideas, are running through my head. Gomenasai Pink Cherry Blossom, I didn't put anymore funny school scenes in Shades of Grey. So lets see...I have used more French, but only where I didn't know the Japanese words...^^ I learned two very usefull ones...*snickers* anyways. Here it is! The Prolouge!

Finding Oneself~ Sequal to Shades of Grey

~Prolouge~

In the heavens above, resides the Lights. They watch over the balance of power in the world.

In the hells bellow, resides the Darks. They too watch over the balance of the power in the world.

Neither is evil. Neither is totally good either.

The Lights are three. Three powers. Hinode, Taiyou and Tsuki. Those were their powers, and they were sometimes called by those names, they had others that they went by. (trans: Hinode: sunrise; Taiyou: sun (that is what I heard it called) Tsuki: moon)

Hinode, was the only one without another name. She went by her power's name.

Taiyou, was used by Keroberous. Kero for short.

Tsuki, was used by Yue.

The Darks are are three also. Three powers. Fire, Lightining, and Daichi. (daichi: earth. once again, this is what I have heard it called. Listen to Hitosu Dake. You'll know.)

Fire, was used by Feu. (Feu: french for fire. here I go with the French again..-_-;;)

Lightining by Foudre. (Foudre: one of the French words for lightining)

Daichi, by Daichi. That is what he was called.

The powers have awakened to a disturbance in the balance. A power had been born that was neither light nor dark. The balance had to fixed at all costs.

Hinode and Keroberous, had to awaken Yue from his slumber. He had taken an Earth form, after a particular nasty incident in the past nearly killed him, even though he was immortal.

The Darks had not needed any of their numbers re-awakened.

Light and Dark only tolerated each other for the sake of the balance. Which was messed up, because of one person. 

(light dimension)

"A person has come to powers that are neither dark nor light. What do you make of this?" Hinode asked in a clear voice. She was tall, and had big fairy wings, that shimmered even when not in total light. Her hair was short, and a deep red. She had calm yellow eyes, that commanded respect. Everything about her reaked of power.

"I think that this will destroy the balance of things. Even with the fact that a Dark and a Light for the Living, had been born...for now the Dark is two. So I think things are pretty screwed up," Keroberous answered. He resembled a lion with armor. His eyes, were also golden. He had big, feathery wings coming from his back. The guy ususally had a pretty good sense of humor. 

"Leave it to you to state the obivous," Yue remarked in a cold voice. He had cold silver (blue? I can't tell the exact color of his eyes. They certainly aren't gold like Yukito's...) eyes. His hair was long and white. He, like Kero and Hinode had wings. They were feathery like Kero's.

(dark dimension)

"A problem has arisen. The lights have noticed also," Feu told the other two Darks. Feu, was a boy, and looked to be about seventeen. He had black hair, and deep, grey eyes. He had wings. They were more like demon wings though. And black.

"Well, then we'll have to tolerate working with them to achive the balance again," Daichi yawned. He had green hair, matched with green eyes. Not as bright as Sakrua's. He too, had black demon-type wings.

Foudre, sighed. "Well who is the one messing up the balance so we can get rid of him. Or at least his magic?" She asked. Foudre, was the only female of the group. Her hair was shoulder-length, and multi-colored. The main color was black, but throughout her hair, were streaks of silver, gold, red, blue. and white. Her wings were demon wings too. Black like the rest.

"The one causing the main disturbance," Hinode began.

"Is," Feu continued.

"Li Syaoran. Or Xiao Lang, as he is known of in Hong Kong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran tried to be in high spirts as he said goodbye to Sakura and Loup, at the airpoert. He didn't want to leave, but had too. It had been a hard desicion, wether to go back to Hong Kong or not. His mother had told him to, and Syaoran didn't dare to dissobey her. She had found out Syaoran's whereabouts from Mei Ling.

Mei Ling, was hanging off of his arm happily.

Syaoran and Sakura just stared into each other's eyes. Sad amber eyes, meeting sad emraulde eyes. 

_I don't want him to leave...even in the few months that we have known each other, I have fallen in love with him and he has with me. I want him to stay..._

"Syaoran...when will you be back from Hong Kong?" Sakura asked quietly.

Mei Ling bristled a little at the familiar way in which Sakura adressed Syaoran. 

"I suppose two months...I hope that it will be that short. Oka-san, made it sound like it wasn't going to be that long of a stay," Syaoran answered quietly. "I have to go explain myself..."

Sakura nodded slowly.

Loup just watched this whole thing without uttering anything. Not a sound. At least outloud.

//Why can't I come Aibou?//

/... I don't think it would be wise. Unless you want the entire Li household, trying to banish you, or throwing spells at you. All at the same time./

//...I guess not. I still would feel better if Sakura and I were with you...but it can't be helped. Sayonara, Syaoran.//

/...Sayonara, Loup. Watch over Sakura for me./

Loup nodded his head, to show Syaoran that he understood.

"Sayonara, Sakura," Syaoran said sadly.

"Sayonara..." She answered. Tears had begun to fall silently down her face. 

Mei Ling was silent and didn't offer to say goodbye.

"Sayonara, gaki," Loup muttered. The only thing he had said aloud for the whole time they had been here.

Mei Ling pulled her left eyelid down with a finger and stuck her toung out.

Syaoran tugged her away, and walked to his gate.

The plane took off ten minuets later.

Sakura and Loup watched silently as it faded into the distance. Sakura was now sobbing hard. She turned to Loup and hugged him.

He returned the hug, to comfort her.

Syaoran had gone back to Hong Kong.

______

Sakura-san: So..interesting. I am putting Yue in this now...I know more about him than I do Eirol though...so it's okay. (I know Kero REALLY well so I can put him here). Plus I think I have begun to like Yue....even though I have only seen him in the dubb, and even then only for the dubb of the ending eps. for the Japanese 2nd season. (you know the 2nd season, where Sakura gets the rest of the cards?) But enough about that...this is still a Syaoran story!!! With S+S added!! Stay tuned for more of the sequal to Shades of Grey!~ Sakura-san

~ "How long have you been there?!" - Faye. "Too long. Your story needs editing." - Spike. From Cowboy Bebop ep. 17? (can't remember the #) My Funny Valentine.~


	2. Letters

Sakura-san: Okay, this chapter is nothing but letters between Syaoran and Sakura. (Hint: the whole writing in first person thing) Enjoy....

~Chapter 1: Letters~

Dear Sakura,

I have arrived home in Hong Kong safely. I thought I should let you know. It has been a week since my arrival, and I was promptly pounced on by my four sisters. I have yet to set things straight about running away two years ago with my mother, but she doesn't seem too upset.

How have you been? I hope this finds you in good spirits. How has Loup been? He better not be causing trouble...

Well I must say goodbye now, for I have to go talk to mother.

Sincerly,

Syaoran

Dear Syaoran,

I am happy to hear that you are safe and sound, and that things seem to be going well. Umm, I am doing fine, but I miss you. I still find it strange that I fell in love in only a short time...but I am anxiously awaiting the time when you get to come back to Japan. You said about two months right?

I am doing fine. Loup has stayed out of trouble...at least as far as I know. I hope you enjoy seeing your family again after two years. Ja ne!

Your's Truly,

Sakura

Sakura,

I am sorry for not responding sooner. These past three weeks, have been hectic. Glad to here things are going good for you. Mother has forgiven me....she knew I had things to work out. But, she has told me if I run like that again, trouble will definatly come for me. 

Sakura, I never did tell you that I have four sisters. I am the only boy. So that means, that I am next in line to become head of the Li clan. The problem is, I still have so much training to do, and won't be back in the time we thought. I must stop here, for the elder Lis would like a word with me. And so would Mother. 

Love,

Syaoran

Syaoran,

I am happy that you are next in line for such a possition in your clan. How long will you be Syaoran? I am just wondering... Before I forget, Loup says hi. 

I am sorry that this reply is short, and sorry that it took so long for me to write it. Hope to hear from you soon!

Love,

Sakura

Sakura,

This reply will be the last you will hear from me for a long time. I am sorry, but it is out of my hands right now. My stay here, will be for two years. In that time, I will be trained even more in magic, and martial arts. At the end of that term, I am to be raised to the head of the clan. I will not be able to see you or Loup at all during this time, and I won't be able to write or call. Sakura, I am so sorry....I can't control the elder's decisions, and I knew this day would come sooner or later.

I will always think of you though. Or at least try my best to. I say this, because the training is rigorous, and requires a lot of attention. You will be in my dreams though. I will undergo a series of tests, after training, so there's that. But anyways, I am saying Sayonara. Mabye we can one day meet again.

Yours forevermore,

Syaoran

Dear Syaoran,

I am happy for you. And I am sorry about the blotchiness of my words, for as I write, tears are falling from my eyes. Out of my saddness that we can't see each other for two years, mabye more, and out of my happiness for you becoming the head of the Li clan. Sayonara Syaoran. Until we meet again...

Sakura

_________

Sakura-san: Short I know, but they were letters. Lets see what happens next, ne?

Here is the next chappies title: After Two Years...

R/R plz.!

~ "If you don't want danger...don't fall for me!"- Utena from the Prolouge of Revoloutionary Girl Utena: To Till. (graphic novel)~


	3. After Two Years

Sakura-san: Here is chapter two of the sequal to the sequal! For you Meruru-chan! You wanted me to get it up fast, so here it is! ^__^

~Chapter 2: After Two Years~

The two years past slowly for Sakura, but they finally passed. She had gotten over Syaoran somewhat. At least, she kept her mind on other things.

Touya and Yukito had come home from college in January of the second year that Syaoran had been gone.

They were both staying with Sakura and Fujitaka. This helped cheer Sakura up. She liked Yukito, and her brother. Though, her brother still teased her endlessly. He never mentioned the thing that had happened in Sakura's bedroom two years ago.

So with that, and now becoming a junior in high school, Sakura's days became filled. Then she also had to keep watch on Loup. Just to be safe.

Loup, on the other hand was bored. Except when it came to school. He had girls that pounced on him all the time now. He had grown quite handsome. (remember: he looks exactly like Syaoran) And girls liked his happy nature, and joyfull moods. No one remember the little thing about Loup blowing up the roof of a classroom.

So his time was spent flirting with girls or avoiding them. Also, he spent time with Sakura and watched over her, like Syaoran had asked him too. 

So that is how hit went for a year, and the begining of the second year that Syaoran was gone. The first parts past quickly, till it became November. The same month of which Syaoran had left. 

It was Thanksgiving break, and Sakura was taking a walk out in the sunset. She enjoyed the cool air, and the soft colors of the sunset. She was wearing a skirt, but had knee socks on to protect her legs from the cold. She also had a warm sweatshirt on. She had walked to Penguin Park. Her favorite place since she was a child.

"Ah...this place is so relaxing," she sighed with happiness. 

Her happiness didn't last long. A big, meaty hand reached out and grabbed her by the waist, and stifled her scream. Sakura was pulled behind some bushes.

"Hey, tuts. You look like you have money. If you don't I'll settle for something else," a nasty, deep voice snarled in a suggesting way.

Sakura bit his hand.

"Owwww! You stupid bitch!" the guy shouted. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her down on the ground.

Sakura heard a zipper unizip. _Oh no...I can't use magic in front of him. And he has me pinned!_

"You'll pay for that little bite!" this ugly guy snarled. Sakura could barely make out his face. From what she could see, he had no hair, and little black eyes. He had black eyebrows. Muscles rippled under a t-shirt.

Sakura struggled, but the guy had her down good.

_No!!!_ She screamed in her thoughts.

The guy gave her a twisted smile and bent down...

and was knocked to the side, off Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes. She hadn't been aware of closing them at all. "Hoe?" she whispered.

The guy got up and looked around for who had kicked him.

"Anta Baka," a familiar voice spat. (anta baka: dumbass. I read this phrase in another fanfic. That is how I learned it, so it might not be totally right)

"That voice..." Sakura whispered.

The guy snarled and pulled out a gun. He shot it out at where the voice had come.

Sakura sensed an aura burst into exisitence. And magic in use. _Familiar...oh so familiar....this aura is_

The guy with the gun was knocked into a tree by something invisible. He slumped there, afraid to move.

Sakura's savior, jumped out of the tree that he had been standing in, and walked over to the punk. 

_A boy in green robes..._

The bald guy (this is the same guy from before) snarled to find out that it was a teenager that had just beat him up. He lunged at the boy in green robes.

The boy dodged. As he did, the hat fell off.

_With brown hair..._

Sakura caught a glimsp of the boy's eyes. 

_And strong amber eyes..._

She watched as the bald guy was kicked back into another tree. He gave up and ran as fast as possible.

_And skills like his..._

Sakura stood up and brushed her skirt off. And then turned back to the boy who had saved her. He was bending down to pick up his fallen hat.

When he straightened, Sakura saw his face.

"SYAORAN!!!" She hollered with happiness. She ran over and jumped into his arms.

He laughed, a little.

"You're back!!!! Syaoran!!!!!!" Sakura hollered with happiness.

Syaoran gently held her out in front of him. "Are you okay?"Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. He looked almost like the same Syaoran. Only, he was taller, his hair was a little longer, and he had a powerful sense about him. 

Syaoran smiled. It was a slight smile, that barely reached his eyes. Sakura didn't care. She hugged him even tighter.

"After two years, you came back! I am so happy Syaoran!! At fist I didn't recognize you, for your aura is different...it carries much more power than it did before. But I don't care...I am happy you're back!" Sakura sobbed with happiness and fell into Syaoran's embrace.

"I am happy to be back again, Sakura. I missed you so much," Syaoran murmured softly. 

They stayed in each others embrace for the longest time.

Yue watched this while it went on. "So...after two years he came back. This didn't pass over like Keroberous or Hinode had hoped. And now that child has more power...we need a direct approach for this problem." With that, Yue flew back to the Kinomoto residence, and turned back into Yukito. (note: in this fic, Yukito doesn't know about himself being Yue. Just think of it how I've heard it is throughout most of the Sakura Card series.) 

Yukito woke up outside of the house. "Huh? What am I doing out here?" he asked himself. He shivered in the cold.

Feu sighed in agrivation. "Great, he came back."

Daichi let out a laugh. "Didn't I tell you? With humans, love always brins them back together."

Foudre glared at Daichi. "This isn't a laughing manner anta baka! The balance is going to be even more disturbed, since his power grew stronger!"

Daichi shrugged. "What do you expect from a desendant of Clow Reed?" he asked irratably.

Feu just glared at them both. "We all have to do something about this, before the light gets involved even more."

Daichi and Foudre nodded.

"It really is a shame though, Feu. We killed that entire clan after he had left, since we didn't know that he had left. At least the Lights haven't found out yet. Or the press. But they will soon," Foudre laughed.

Kero and Hinode surved the city of Tomoeda. 

"Keroberous, I have to ask you to cause a distraction for us..." Hinode began.

"Why a distracton?" Kero inquired.

Hinode sighed. "So we can see how strong this power of Xiao Lang's is. If your trick works, then he can't be that strong. If not, then we'll know that we have to get rid of him quickly, before the balance is destroyed completly."

Kero nodded his big head. "After two years, he came back to his light..."

Loup gazed out a window in the bedroom of the apartment that he had shared with his aibou. He sensed that he was back, only a lot stronger.

Loup smiled secretly, and began talking to himself. "Aibou..you have come back. A lot is different now after the two years you have been gone. Different about you...about the world," here, Loup lifted his head. "I feel forces gathering, Syaoran. Gathering around you...my aibou. The balance is shifting, but even I can't tell in what way..."


	4. Syaoran's New Position

Sakura-san: yet another chappie with the second chapter. Here we go...

~Chapter 3: Syaoran's New Position~

The next day was the day before Thanksgiving. (I don't think they ahve that in Japan, but this is my fic. and therefor anything is possible.) Sakura had gone to meet Syaoran and Loup in the park.

"So, Syaoran, tell us about what all happened back in Hong Kong," L:oup demanded in a playful, but curious voice.

"If it is okay with you Syaoran," Sakura added.

Syaoran regared Loup with a flat stare, and Sakura with a warmer one. He said nothing.

"Oh come on aibou! I want to know about why you have this new aura of power! Granted it's yours, but it is so much stronger now!" Loup shouted in exasperation.

Syaoran raised an eyebrown, but then sighed in resignation. "Okay, Okay," he mumbled.

Loup smiled with victory. Sakura just listened intently as she sweatdropd because of Loup.

"For the past two years, I have been training. Training in both martial arts and magic. I learned things that were completely different from everything I knew in the past. I also learned a lot more magic, and how to use mine," Syaoran stated.

"And? What else? Why were you training?" Loup asked nosily.

"I never showed him the last letter you sent me," Sakura explained quietly.

"This was all so I could be raised to the head of the clan. i am not to that point yet, but I will be in the event that my mother dies. I am now prepared for the time when it becomes nessacarry to carry this responsibility on my shoulders."

Loup and Sakura nodded quietly.

Sakura checked her watch. It was noon.

"HOE?! I am late, for lunch with the family!!! Ano, Syaoran, Loup, do you two want to come?" Sakura screamed/asked.

The 'twins' nodded in unision. They all went to Sakura's house.

"Otu-san, is it okay that I invited Loup and Syaoran?" Sakura asked her father when they got to her house.

He nodded with a smile. "Certaintly. We have plenty of food, even with Tsukishiro-san here," Fujitaka answered sweetly.

Sakura sweatdropped. _Yukito does eat a lot..._

"Oh..yes! I should introduce you two!" Sakura exclaimed. "Otu-san, this is Li Syaoran, " Sakura said, indicating Syaoran, who was wearing kai capris and a green sweatshirt. "And this is Loup, Syaoran's twin," Sakura concluded, indicating Loup who was wearing black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. The guy didn't seem to feel the cold outside.

Fujitaka looked a little shocked at hearing the name Li. 

"Otu-san?" Sakura asked.

"Ano, Li-kun...you come from the Li clan in Hong Kong right?" Fujitaka asked with concern, looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded. "Hai. I left Hong Kong not too long ago. About three days ago, at noon."

Fujitaka gave Syaoran a look of pity. "Then you might not know...Li-kun, I thik you should see this," Fujitaka murmured with pity. He walked to the living room.

Sakura, Syaoran and Loup followed Fujitaka. Touya and Yukito were sitting on the couch, intently watching a breaking news thing.

Syaoran stopped dead as he saw the screen and heard the reporter talking. There was an airial view of his clan's house in Hong Kong displayed on the screen. It was nothing but a pile of rubbish now.

_"This is what used to be the Li Household in Hong Kong. The cause for this is unknown, but it appears that there was a great fire. This is beilived to not be an accident, for every last Li that was in the house was killed in the fire. Police in Hong Kong are considering this a mass murder. There was a person that was not accounted for when the bodies were identifyed. That is Li Syaoran. Aparentaly he had left for the Tomoeda district, hours before this disaster struck. We here in Japan have just got the news of this. We will inform you more about this later on_," The reporter said.

Syaoran was in a state of shock. He jsut stared at the television, frozen in place.

Loup felt so many emotions runing through his aibou. Pain, overwhelming sadness, and a strong feeling of loss. Even though Syaoran was seventeen now, he was still as vunerable as a child. At least in Loup's thoughts.

"Syaoran, I am so sorry," Sakura whispered with pity. Yukito and Touya turned around, having just noticed that they were there.

//Aibou...//

All eyes were turned on Syaoran now. Syaoran and Loup.

Syaoran continued to stare at the television even though, Touya had turned it off.

"Li-kun," Yukito whispered. He remembered him from that camp. So did Touya.

Touya didn't have the heart to tease him right now.

Syaoran came out of his stupor.

Loup was glad, 'cause for a minuet there, he thought his aibou was going to lose it, and breakdown on the outside. Which could cause a lot of problems with magic, now that they could link their powers.

Syaoran got a grip on himself, and said in a emotionless voice, "I am the only one left. That is how it is. I am the head of a clan that is dead."

Right then, Loup noticed how hard Syaoran was trying to remain emotionless, as a clan leader should. Right then, Syaoran looked so grown up.

With all eyes trained on Syaoran, no one noticed Yukito slip out of the room, looking sick.

"I am the head of the Li clan. I will have to do something about this," Syaoran growled, and then left the house. Loup followed close behind him.

Sakura had tried to follow, but her father held her back.

"Sakura-san, he needs time alone," Fujitaka told her gently.

Sakura nodded.

Yukito had turned into Yue and was now keeping a close watch on the Darkness, and the grey one with the green aura.

"So, the worlds down below are playing their own games huh? I hope that Hinode and Keroberous hold off on any plans we might have. Although mabye it would be good for them to force the child into a fit of rage. So he'd kill himself by using all his energy," Yue hissed quietly. Even though that is not what he really wanted.

______-

Sakura-san: As you can see this is a sad chappie. I am still in that weird mood so it happened. And lately I have begun to go on a Yukito craze, and with that came Yue, which is probably the only reason that Yue is even playing a part in this story. Go figure. Anyways, more soon so stay tuned! (Hey that rhymes!) oh and look, I am not using so much French like in Shades of Grey! ^^ Ja ne minna-san!~ Sakura-san

~ "Don't you make me happy?"~ Tomoyo and Sakura from Anata to Ireba. (i don't remember the translation of the title. I don't think I even spelled the romajii right. Close enough! this is from a song BTW.)~


	5. Kero's Mistake

Sakura-san: I am soooo happy! Four reviews already!!!! Now for thankyous and other miscilanious things... Meruru-chan thank you for complimenting me on being a good author. I never really thought I was that good. Cherry Angel, it's okay that you were absent for awhile. My stories will be always be there. And I do read fresh reviews on my other stories, 'cause I like hearing opinions from people on how I ended the story. Lets see, I am glad you like my French and it is a good way to practice, since I am going back to school soon and will be starting French 2. Thank you for saying this story is perfect...I never did think so, and thank you for the good luck wish. And You're welcome about me inviting Sakura-chan! More thankyous after the fic.... Oh yes, sorry that Chapter 3 was so sad...(I'm apologizing in advance...) this one will be much more cheerful.

~Chapter 4: Kero's Mistake~

Loup was worried about Syaoran. All the boy would do for the rest of the break, was train. That's it. From dawn 'till dusk, training in the living room. He barely paused to eat, and even then Loup had to force food down Syaoran's throar.

"That idiot is gonna end up killing himself from exaushtion and hunger, if he doesn't cut it out. And if this keeps up much longer, I'm gonna kill him," Loup grumbled as he watched Syaoran work out in the living room. At least they had to go to school today. Break was over. It was early though, so Syaoran was praticing more.

"Syaoran, are you going to actually stop, and eat breakfast? Not to mention shower? You're sweating like a pig, and are going to smell really bad if you don't," Loup asked.

Syaoran stopped what he was doing, to look at Loup. "Alright all ready! i'll go take a shower. It's getting late anyways."

Loup watched his aibou walk into the bedroom. So many emotions were still rolling in through their link. Loup knew that Syaoran was still very upset about what happened, even though Syaoran pretended to not feel any emotions. "Who wouldn't be upset still? He lost his entire clan..."

School...

The instant Loup and Syaoran walked up, Loup was pounced on by several girls.

"Ohayo Loup-chan!!" They all screamed.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Loup screamed back.

Syaoran didn't look impressed at all. "So, Loup, looks like you've gotten popular. Don't let it go to your head," he said quietly.

The girls turned to glare at the person who dared to insult _their_ Loup-chan. Then they saw it was Syaoran. Their eyes got all misty and they ran over to Syaoran and began crowd around him.

Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Oh Li-kun, I am so sorry about your family!" One of them cooed (EEK! I didn't spell that right....I don't think I did...)

All of the girls nodded. They decided to begin to hug him and rub his hair.

_They act like my sisters did_..Syaoran thought, but instantly cut off that line of thought. It was painful to think of his family right now. Evedently, that pain showed on his face, for Loup came to his rescue. And then there was the link.

"Girls, you have to remember that Li-kun is still in mourning. We both are," Loup added hastily. He was posing as Syaoran's twin after all.

The girls pouted and backed off.

Syaoran sent Loup a thankful look. /Arigato, Loup./

Loup smiled. //You're welcome aibou.//

They walked into the school.

After School...

Loup walked down the street. He had told Syaoran and Sakura to go back to the apartment without him. Loup had to go grocery shopping. Especially since they were having Sakura over for dinner tonight. Unfortunatly, Loup couldn't cook. He had to buy the things and Syaoran was going to be cooking.

So Loup was on the way to the grocery store. "Kuso...I allways get to do the shopping. Oh well...at least I got rid of my 'fan club'."

He got there and was shopping around, when he had to pee really bad. So he went back to the bathroom. Sitting on one of the sinks was a yellow plush toy. It resembled a bear with wings and a long tail. 

"Some kid must have left this here...it is a cute plush toy though..." Loup murmured. He didn't sense the aura around it.

It flew up to glare at him. "Who are you calling a plush toy? I am Kero!" Kero shouted. He didn't feel like saying his full name for once.

Loup jumped back away from the sink. 

"So you are Syaoran? Well not bad looking for a gaki, but I am better! I am here to test your power! Are you ready? Here we go!" Kero said/shouted. There was a big flash of light.

And Loup had been turned into a girl. She looked down at herself.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Loup shouted.

Kero smirked, proud of himself. "I guess your power isn't as great as the rest of us thought!"

"Hey, anta baka," Loup snarled, "I am not Syaoran."

Kero gave him a look. "What do you mean. gaki?"

"Keroberous, my name is Loup."

Kero's face got worried. "Loup? You're the other one?! And you knew my full name?! Oh no!!!!!!" he hollered.

Loup sent Kero a glare. "Turn me into a girl will you?" She growled. She pointed a finger a Kero and Kero was suddenly pink, with pink wings. 

"What have you done to me?!" Kero shouted.

Loup smirked. "Getting you back for turning me into a girl." Loup's appearance had changed somewhat in becoming a girl. Her/his hair was somewhat longer, and parted differently. She/he had longer eyelashes, slimmer arms and legs, and the obvious...a chest.

Kero sighed. "Okay then, where is Syaoran so I can try this on him?"

Loup was highly annoyed. She glared at Kero. "What do you want with my aibou?"

"Aibou? That fits even more now that you're a girl!" Kero laughed. He fell over laughing in the air.

Loup blinked and Kero was in a jar. "You want to see my aibou? Fine I'll take you to him, but I warn you, his emotions are running high even though you can't tell it by looking. Oh, and yuo need to learn how to read auras."

Kero made the jar dissapear. "I did! your's felt just like his..."

It was Loup's turn to look proud of herself. "I sheilded it so anyone with magic around here would sense the darkness that I am. Now come on!" Loup grabbed Kero and walked out of the restroom.

Syaoran and Sakura were having a nice conversation when Loup came back. They stopped talking when the door banged open. Both Sakura and Syaoran face faulted at the sight of Loup. 

"L-loup?" Sakura stammered.

"What the hell?" Syaoran asked.

Loup didn't look too happy either. "Yes it's me! This idiot turned me into a girl!" she shouted, roughly showing Sakura and Syaoran Kero.

Syaoran walked over and grabbed it. "This plush toy?" he asked.

Kero bit his finger. Syaoran grit his teeth and flung him off.

"Well it was ment for Li Syaoran..." he mumbled as he flew back over where the others were standing.

"Why was it ment for me?" Syaoran asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

Kero looked at him like he was an idiot. Then he felt Syaoran's aura. _Now that I see, his aura is so much different from that other's...so powerfull._

Sakura just stared. "Kawaii!" She said suddenly to Kero.

Kero smiled and posed in front of her. "You really think so?" He asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Cute, but a major idiot," Loup and Syaoran said at the same time.

Kero rounded on them. "Hey! We all make mistakes! You two look the same and I didn't know what to expect from your auras! At least people can tell you apart now!"

If looks could kill, Kero would be dead ten times over. For that was the look Loup and Syaoran both gave him.

___________

Sakura-san: Okies I have things to say to Pink Cherry Blossom now. (I got the name right!) I am sorry that you have been sick, I hope you're feeling better. *smiles* And I have someone here who would like to say thank you also... *pulls Loup into room, along with _Sakura_ and Syaoran* Loup...

Loup: *big smile* I am glad you like me Pink Cherry Blossom!!!!!!!! *another huge smile* I do need a girlfriend...

Sakura-san: You've been turned into a girl remember?

__

Sakura: *uncontrollable snicker*

Syaoran; *sweatdrop*

Loup: Yeah but soon I'll be a guy again. So Pink Cherry Blossom...how about you and me

Syaoran: *smacks Loup* You have too many girls after you already! So quit flirting!

Sakura-san: *sweatdrop* Okies people, Loup does need a girlfriend. Any takers my readers? If you want to be put in here for a major purpose, let me know. I would be more than happy to include my readers in my story. ^^ And Loup does need a girlfriend that doesn't pounce on him all the time....R/R 

~ "Catch you catch you catch me catch me matte!"~ from Catch You Catch Me. first CCS opening them. (matte: wait for me. That is how they translated it on the subtitled tapes. I've heard matte used just as wait.)~


	6. Corrections

Sakura-san: I am writing fast again...^^ Here is chapter five already! *amazed at how fast she is writing this one*

All: -_-;

~Chapter 5: Corrections~

"Quit looking at me like that you gakis!!" Kero shouted.

Loup smirked. "I find this amusing actually. A pink Keroberous..."

Ker developed a rather large angry mark. "And I find it amusing that the darkness for the mortal realm has been turned into a girl!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped as Kero and Loup began to fight.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "This is going to take awhile isn't it?" She asked.

"I think so..." Syaoran answered. "I am just grateful that I wasn't turned into a girl through the link..."

Sakura nodded frantically at that. "Yes I am grateful for that too!"

Kero stopped fighting with Loup for an instant. "Okay, then. Now to make a correction Syaoran. I'll turn you into a girl and lets see if you can turn yourself back!" 

Syaoran sighed. _Too many problems these days..._

"Ano, Kero-chan, please don't turn Syaoran into a girl," Sakura pleaded nervously. _If he is turned into a girl, then I won't ever be able to look at him again without thinking about that._

Kero raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "You're the light for the Mortal Realm, ne?"

Sakura nodded uncertaintly.

"And you are in love with..?"

"Syaoran."

Kero anime fell. "No wonder things are screwed up! There aren't supposed to be two of him...oh goody, I wander if Yue and Hinode are aware of this?" He mumbled to himself.

Loup grabbed Kero suddenly, startling Sakura and Syaoran 'cause of the sudden movement.

"YUE'S INVOLVED WITH THIS?!" She/He shouted.

Kero got a stubborn look on his face.

Loup growled under her/his breath. Kero abruptly became his golden yellow color. Kero reluctantly turned Loup back to his original gender.

"Yes, Yue's involved with this! Why wouldn't he be? He is a light after all," Kero finally answered, wriggling out of Loup's grasp.

"Yue?" Sakura asked clulessly.

Kero nodded, but didn't say anything else about it, for Syaoran had opened his mouth.

"Why were you after me?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"You are screwing up the balance of things, and prophosies. You're magic, though not a new form, is a new color or so we say. Instead of being light or dark magic, it's inbetween. So I was sent to test your power. And I currently don't know what the Darks are up to," Kero answered simply.

Syaoran glared at him. "Was it your people that killed my entire clan?"

Kero looked taken aback. "I haven't heard of an entire clan being destroyed..."

Syaoran silently walked over to the kitchen table and picked up a newspaper that had the story from Hong Kong in it. He showed it to Kero.

"KUSO!" Kero shouted. "I have to go inform Yue and Hinode..." Kero abruptly flew out of a window.

Loup glared after him. He felt strong emotions of pain coming from Syaoran, worse than ever. So that helped calm down his anger at hearing of Yue.

//Aibou?//

Loup felt the mental walls slam down. Syaoran had learned how to do that so much better now.

"Gomenasai, Sakura, demo I don't know if it would be a good idea to have company tonight anymore..."Syaoran apologized to Sakura.

She looked hurt for a moment, but nodded and left. She understood that he needed more time to get over the great disaster that had befallen him.

Syaoran went into the bedroom and shut the door. Loup heard a the lock click.

"Aibou..." Loup murmured. He couldn't sense emotions very well from the link, since Syaoran had put mental walls up between them. 

Loup could hear wracking sobs coming from the bedroom though. Syaoran was crying. 

Kero made his way back to the heavens. He reverted back to his true form. "Hinode!" He shouted the instant he made it there.

"Nani, Kero?" Hinode asked, as she walked on a golden path towards him.

"Have you been informed of the total destruction of the Li clan?" Kero asked urgently.

Hinode paled. "No I haven't..."

"All of them are gone except Syaoran. He is the last one left."

Hinode was now very alarmed. "Kero, where is Yue?" she asked.

"He is still on Earth. In his human form. So he most likely has heard of it," Kero answered.

Hinode nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that leaves only three suspects. And those are the Darks."

"But why destroy an entire clan?" Kero asked.

"I don't know...this isn't for the balance...I know that much. I belive they ment Syaoran to die with them...I never wanted to kill anyone...just strip him of his magic and find a way to bond Loup and him together in the same body. But why do the Darks want to kill him?" Hinode answered/thought outloud.

"Remember, that they do control the underworlds...and one must pass through those before coming here if they are allowed. If they were to kill Syaoran, then they'd have his spirit, and could very well turn him into one of them," Kero staed.

"Yes, but Kero remember Loup? He is THE darkness of the world."

"But he isn't immortal. Heck the guy can't even be put to rest for forever. He just keeps being reborn. And also remember, that if Syaoran dies, Loup does too, so they'll have both of them."

Hinode was now _very_ pale. "Okay then, Kero what of Syaoran?"

Kero blushed somewhat. "Well, I kinda tested the wrong person...so I ended up turning Loup, into a girl..."

Hinode developed a sweatdrop and an anger mark. "Keroberous..."

"But I did come in contact with Syaoran. That gaki, is even more powerful than Loup. It could also have something to do with the fact that he had two sets of powers to begin with, and the fact that he and Loup are linked."

"Okay then. Now with this information, I will have to take a human appearance. Don't worry, it won't be like Yue's. And I need to have a talk with the Light of the world as well as the boys..."

Foudre lounge back in a chair, while she watched Daichi and Feu play chess. 

"So...now that we have him shocked, what is or next action going to be?" She asked.

Daichi moved a piece on the board. "Check. Foudre, you never remember anything do you?" He said/asked irratably.

Feu smirked, and moved his piece. He took Daichi's kinght. "Don't get mad at her...she has had lots of things to do...what with paperwork..."

Foudre stuck her tounge out at nothing. "Yeah, and all you two do is play chess, while I do all the paperwork..."

Daichi cursed when he saw that his knight had been taken. So he moved his queen. "Check." He turned to Foudre. "Fine...gomen gomen. You should learn how to play this game you know..."

Feu moved his king out of danger. "The next step is to call him. He'll come to us. And then we can make use of that power of his. Plus, we'll be getting another Dark that is immortal on our side. Tonight is when we call him. Of course, when he answers our call..he'll have to die. After all, we don't want the balance destroyed."

Daichi grimaced at the board, but then brightened. He moved his bishop. "Checkmate."

_____

Sakura-san: Happy Loup? I turned you back into a boy

Loup: Thank god

Syaoran: I am glad for that...seeing what I would look like as a girl was scary. Considering Loup looks like me...

__

Sakura: I think we are all happy about the fact that Loup is back to normal

Sakura-san: Okies! Still need to get Loup a girlfriend....mabye after this story I'll do a humouros one with him in it...don't know yet..~Sakura-san

~ "You told her didn't you?" - Touya from CCS ep#14 "Sakura, Touya, and Cinderella." (Touya was talking to Yukito here)~


	7. First Call

Sakura-san: Here we are at Chapter 6 all ready! Wow...

Loup: Do you just have nothing better to do?

Sakura-san: No...I am just really into this that's all

__

Sakura: Well, it is something you like

Syaoran: ...

~Chapter 6: First Call~

Loup couldn't take it anymore, he had to go comfort Syaoran. So he shot some sparks into the key hole of the door and broke the lock.

Syaoran was lying on the bed, in a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. He was facing the window, so he didn't see Loup come in. And he was too preocupioed to sense Loup's aura.

Loup walked over and layed down on the bed next to Syaoran. He turned on his side to gaze at Syaoran's face.

"Aibou...you're crying," Loup murmured softly.

Syaoran was still shaking from the continous sobs coming from his throat. He abruptly tried to stop crying. "No..I'm not. I am seventeen. Seventeen year-olds who are the head of a clan don't cry. You're imagin-"

Loup cut him off. "It's okay to cry Syaoran. And I think you need to," Louop murmured gently.

Syaoran had sat up and Loup did to. "Aibou...it's okay...to cry when you need to. Just let it out," Loup told him gently. Loup's face was worried, but soft looking.

Syaoran put his head to his knees and began crying again. Crying in the dark off the room. 

Loup scooted over to him and hugged his other self. Two seventeen-year old boys (at least in appearance, Loup was seventeen) in an embrace. Loup held on to his aibou as he shook with tears. 

It was like that until Syaoran fell asleep against Loup.

Loup smiled slightly at Syaoran. _Sakura should be the one in my position..._ Loup thought. He gently layed Syaoran down on the bed, and covered him with the blankets. "Good night, aibou."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (remember what these mean? Dream sequence!!!!!)

Syaoran was standing in a dessert. He had his robes on. The sun that beat down on his shoulders, didn't feel that hot, and the light was very pale. Syaoran looked around. There was no one in site.

_"Syaoran..."_ a female voice called.

Syaoran stood there and swung his head around to look for the source of the voice. 

_"Syaoran..."_

"Anata wa dakre?!" Syaoran shouted. (trans: Who are you)

A portal opened infront of Syaoran. A girl in a black dress appeared in it. Her hair was black also, but had many other colors streaking through it. All of which were shimmering.

_"Syaoran...come with me..."_ the woman's image changed.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide with shock. It was his mother.

"Mother?" Syaoran breathed in Chinese.

_"Yes Syaoran...come to me...."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loup was awakened by a strange presence. And a green light.

"Quel....?" He murmured in French. (trans: What)

He looked to Syaoran and saw him floating above the bed, a green aura surrounding him. His aura.

"Syaoran?!" Loup exclaimed.

"Mother..." Syaoran murmured in his sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Syaoran, come...I am calling you...please...come...now"_

Syaoran took a step towards the woman that was pretending to be his mother.

"Mother..."

The woman dissapeared, but her voice continued to call. Syaoran ran after the voice.

~~~~~~~~

Syaoran floated down to the ground and began walking to the bedroom door.

"Syaoran? Sleep walking, at seventeen years old?" Loup asked and followed him out. Syaoran had walked to the big window in the living room.

~~~~~~~~  
_"Come to us all Syaoran..."_

"Yes...mother. I will come to you now..." Syaoran murmured, in a trace. He had come to a lake. He stepped out _onto_ the water. It rippled under his feet. He kept walking out onto the lake.

~~~~~~~~

Syaoran had stepped out into the air outside of the window.

"SYAORAN!" Loup shouted.

~~~~~~~~

Syaoran stopped as another voice came through the desert with a lake. 

"SYAORAN!"

~~~~~~~~

The next thing, Syaoran knew, he was about to walk outside of the window. He was still in somewhat of a stupor. Loup pulled him away from the open window..

"I am being called..."he murmured.

Loup shook him. "Earth to Syaoran!" 

Syaoran came all the way out of his stupor. He looked at Loup.

"Loup, my mother was in my dreams. Calling to me. I tried to go to her..." Syaoran mumbled in a shocked voice.

Loup gave Syaoran a strange look, but didn't say anything. "Come on aibou, lets go back to bed..."

Loup saw Syaoran to bed, and went back into the living room to close the window. Cold air was coming in through it.

"The forces that are gathering around you have infiltrated your dreams, aibou...my aibou, be wary of your dreams. Something is calling you and I have a feeling that it is not good..." Loup whispered in the darkness.

____  
Sakura-san: More soon so please R/R!

~ "Wasurenaide hitori ja nai," - from Yuwiba. The Escaflowne Movie theme. (trans: Don't forget, you're not alone)~


	8. Christmas Vacation Begins

Sakura-san: Loup, I have a message for you...*pulls Loup, Syaoran and Sakura into room* 

Loup: What?

Sakura-san: You are pretty popular. Sakurakawaiicherry and Youko Duet both want to be your girlfriend

Loup: HURRAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran and _Sakura_: *sweatdrop*

Sakura-san: I was told to relay that message to you. Sakurakawaiicherry asked first, but I wanted to introduce you to all who want you!!!!!!

Loup: I feel so loved! *big smile*

Syaoran: Really...

Sakura-san: Don't we all wish we could have Syaoran? I want him...but _Sakura_ got him. Lucky girl

__

Sakura: *sweatdrop and nervous laugh*

Syaoran: Oo

Loup: Hey....

~Chapter 7: Christmas Vacation- Part 1~

It was now December. School was now out for the Christmas break.

The Kinomotos were going to a ski resort, for Christmas.

"Why don't you invite Li-kun, and Loup-kun to come with us?" Fujitaka asked Sakura as they packed.

Sakura brightened. "They can come otu-san?!"

Fujitaka nodded warmly. "Of course. We'll be their family for Christmas Tsukishiro-kun and Touya are coming also."

Sakura filled with happiness as she ran to call Syaoran and Loup. _At a mountain cabin...with Syaoran..._ Sakura blushed as her thoughts turned to some improper ideas. 

Both Syaoran and Loup agreed to go.

It was a sunny afternoon when the Kinomotos, Yukito, and the Li 'twins'. arrived at the resort. Their cabin was back in the woods, by a lake.

Syaoran stared at it for awhile after they had gotten there. The dream coming back into his mind.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she noticed his spaced out look.

He looked down at her. "It's nothing. Umm, Sakura, I want to show you something..."

"What?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice.

"I can't here, but I'll show you tonight, after everyone is asleep."

Sakura blushed. _What could he want to show me????_

Midnight...

It had taken awhile for everyone to get to sleep, especially Loup, so it was midnight before Syaoran and Sakura could get together outside.

Syaoran was barefoot on the ground.

"Aren't you'r feet cold?" Sakura asked with concern.

Syaoran shook his head. "Iie. Sakura, this is something that I could do, that I thought you'd like to see. And even though it isn't Christmas yet, I figured we could have a Christmas dance now..." Syaoran trailed off and walked to the edge of the lake.

Sakura watched intently as Syaoran put his foot on the surface of the water. _It must be cold..._

Syaoran muttered something that Sakura couldn't hear, and then stepped out _onto_ the lake. [1]. 

Sakura gasped as he walked to the middle of it. Ontop of the water!

Syaoran raised a hand to the sky and began a low chant. Then, there were shooting stars in the sky.

Sakura was amazed. She wandered if she could do something like that with her magic. _He looks so handsome in the light of the night...so different from before. So grown up, and just handsome...._

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and led her out onto the lake. (after muttering something Sakura still couldn't hear)

"Sugoi..."Sakura breathed as she and Syaoran walked back out to the middle of the lake. The shooting stars lit up some of the darkness.

They stood there, watching the stars. Then, Syaoran took Sakura's hands and they began a dance. There was no music, but they moved to a song in their heads. They were lost in their own world. Unaware that they were being watched. Yue watched from behind the door into the cabin.

Loup had been sleeping peacefuly, no troubled dreams. Sleep that Loup rarely got. He didn't usualy sleep at all. This was an exception. At least until a presence woke him up.

Loup shot up in bed suddenly. And hit his head on the bottom of the bed above him. "Damn bunk beds...." he mumbled drowsly, rubbing his head. He climbed out of bed carefuly, just in case he would wake Syaoran. But then he figured forget it. Syaoran wasn't in there anyways.

Loup, Syaoran, Touya, and Yukito shared one room. It was a big room anyways, so it didn't matter.

Loup noticed Yukito wasn't in bed either.

"Why isn't he in bed?" Loup asked himself. Then he set about finding the source of the presence he sensed. 

His searching, brought him to the front door, where Yue was.

Loup growled in his throat. _Oh great..._him_! Why does it have to be Yue?! Geeze, I nearly killed the bastard..._ Loup snickered at that memory.

Yue turned around calmly. "So..." he began in a cold voice.

Loup glared at him. "What? Not happy to see me?"

Yue's expression didn't change at all. He didn't say anything.

"I guess not...Anyways, why are you here?" Loup asked in a cold voice of his own.

Yue still regarded him with that level stare. "It is not of your concern," he answered.

Loup went to the window, to see what it was Yue had been looking at. He was not happy to find out that Yue had been spying on Syaoran and Sakura. "Why are you spying on my ai- I mean, Syaoran?" 

"Do you know nothing of balance?" Yue asked impatiently.

"I know plenty about it. Especially since I nearly killed you off. But the Lights wouldn't have it, because the balance would be screwed up. So they, sent Fleur to kill me, since she was the resident light for the mortal realm, this realm, and since I was the darkness at the time....and then everything happened....so I don't need to explain it," Loup snapped. He did not like disscussing his past either.

Yue just silently turned back to keeping an eye on Sakura and Syaoran.

"Answer another question for me," Loup began, "how did you get here?"

Yue sighed. It was in exasperation. "It is someone elses turn to keep watch now. So your question will be answered." Yue turned back into Yukito, who was unconcious.

"Well, that explains a lot. This guy, Tsukishiro is Yue. Hmpf," Loup sighed. He took Yukito back to his bed.

Loup made sure that no one else was spying on his aibou, and went back to bed.

Hinode watched from behind a tree. The two teenagers had gone off the lake, and back inside. She had taken a human form, and plan to infiltrate the cabin tomarrow. She had kept her hair the same, and her eyes. She had just gotten rid of her wings and changed clothes. She also held Kero in her hands.

"Hmmm...Loup is getting suspicious. I fhe suspects even more, then we won't be able to get anywhere near Syaoran," Hinode sighed.

"Both of them are just gaikis..." Kero growled.

"Kero..."

__________  
[1]: In the manga, Syaoran could walk on water, and make to where others could also. Namely, Sakura. I can't remember which graphic novel it was in, but I know that it was the manga version of the Erase card. (my favorite! ^^) I have read it in the billingual version...

Sakura-san: There, that explained. I have been asked what the word 'aibou' means. I looked it up after reading it in a YGO fic, and decided that the word would be good for this. Anyways...I can't remember the exact meaning...gomenasai. I will look it up the next chance I get. It most likely won't be posted until Chapter 9. Gomenasai....

~ "Kokoro dewa, ima demo zutto te o tsunaideru."- Sakura from "Nishi Kaze no Kaerimichi." (I love that song!! I have use several quotes from it...) (trans: Be in good spirits, right? Now but always following along)


	9. The Warning

Sakura-san: Here we are chapter 8! Two in one update! I am sorry for the lag in chapters....ran into writer's block. Anyways, here is chapter 8!!!!!

~Chapter 8: The Warning~

Loup had gone to sleep at about dawn. It took forever for him to get to sleep, after he had a few hours. It was strange. But he did get back to sleep. Once he got to sleep, it was hard to wake him up.

Syaoran gave Loup a look of exasperation from the top bunk. "Sheesh, you sure sleep a lot," he muttered. It was only eight in the morning, but Syaoran knew that Loup had gone to sleep before midnight, so the guy had had eight hours.

Syaoran layed back on the top bunk, and pulled out a book.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Loup found himself in a very familiar place. A wide desert. He had seen this place many times over the course of his lives. The Place Before. That is what it was called. This is where some spirits came after their bodies had died. They came here before going to the Heavens, or the Hells, or before being reincarnated as a different person. Loup was _very_ familiar with this place.

"Why am I here now?" he asked himself outloud. He was perfectly aware that he wasn't dead. But only those that are dying could come here...and Darks and Lights. 

Two people appeared before him. Feu and Daichi.

"What do you want?" Loup spat.

Feu smirked at him. "Still disrespectful to your Elders?"  
"Elders, my ass!"

Daichi sighed. "Yes aparently he is still disrespectful...lessons can be taught to you here. And your young friend will feel every blow of it too."

Loup raised an eyebrow. "And what do you want with me, Daichi? Feu?"

Neither answered, but both smirked.

"Wipe that look off your faces!" Loup shouted. He sent a ball of black flame at them.

"For having been reborn over and over so many times, that your age is impossible to tell, you are still very stupid," Feu remarked. The flame diminished at a wave of his hand. "Do try to remember that we use the same power you do, only it is more powerful since we are immortal. So don't try that again."

Daichi nodded in agreement. "Yes, you of all people should know by now, considering how many times you have been through this realm. And the fact that you are the darkness for the Mortal Realm."

Loup began to shake with fury and gave them both dirty looks. 

Fue tsked him. "Shame on you...punishment time. You really need to learn to control that temper of yours..." Fue smiled a nasty smile. At once something began smacking Loup. 

It was unseen, and it hurt. Especially since, each 'blow' felt like an electric shock, added to the feeling of a knfe being stabbed into your skin.

Loup grit his teeth as the beating continued. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura and Syaoran had gone for a walk, since Loup was still asleep, and everyone else had someting to do. Later on, they were going to go sking. But for now, Syaoran and Sakura were enjoying a walk out in the snow.

"Umm, Syaoran, thank you for last night," Sakura said quietly.

"You're welcome, Sakura," Syaoran responded.

They walked on through the trees in silence for a little bit. Then they slowly began to disscuss random things. Like the upcoming holiday, which was also Yukito's birthday...the nature around them, the trick of walking on water...just normal conversation. That is until, Syaoran fell down, clutching his head, and curling up into a fetal position.

"Syaoran?!" Sakura asked with worry, and she put a hand on his back.

He looked up at her, his face filled with pain, and blood running down his forehead. "I-it's not me. Its Loup!"

Sakura nodded and tried to see if she could get him to stand, but apparentaly the pain was too great for him to move.

~~~~~~~~~

Loup wanted Syaoran right then. He wanted his other half here with him, to help him. But with the mental walls up....and the fact that Loup was in a dream like state...

_Oh I don't care!_ He thought. //AIBOU!!!!!!// he ran inot those mental walls again, but this time, ripped through them with all his mind.

/Aibou....onegai!!!! SYAORAN!/

~~~~~~~~

Syaoran's eyes opened wide. He had felt the mental walls he had set up in his mind, crumble, and he had heard Loup scream for him.

"Syaoran? What is it?!" Sakura asked frantically, the Star Wand coming to her hands. 

Syaoran's eyes blanked out, and his body slumped, lifeless.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!" Sakura wailed. She hollered for help, but no one came. So she used magic to magnify the sound of her voice. 

"ONEGAI!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~

Loup felt the blows stop as someone interfiered with Feu's powers.

Syaoran had appeared in this same realm. His aura was flaring, and visible, green. 

Loup was very thankful for the fact that Syaoran had powers that differed from his own and the Darks. 

Daichi and Feu both wore annoyed looks. 

"And how did you get here?" Daichi asked.

Syaoran gestured to Loup. 

Feu nodded thoughtfuly.

"Anyways, We have a warning for you both," Daichi stated.

Loup and Syaoran both raised eyebrows. 

Feu continued for Daichi, "The balance is tipping. You are the cause. So you are under survailance. If you interfear with us death will follow your actions." With that Feu and Daichi dissapeared.

Loup and Syaoran watched the spot where they had been. 

~~~~~~~

Loup and Syaoran opened their eyes at the same time.

Syaoran vaugly wondered how he had gotten back to the cabin, but then figured that Sakura had gotten him here.

"Syaoran, Loup? Are you two okay?" Sakura asked with worry. She, Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka were all staring at the two boys.

Loup sat up and rubbed his head. When he took his hand away, there was blood on it. "Geeze...you'd think this wouldn't reflect on me in the w-" Loup was cut off, by Syaoran stomping on his foot.

Syaoran felt it too, but he had to stop Loup from going any further. He jerked his eyes towards Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito.

Loup nodded thoughfuly.

All of these actions confused the hell out of the three men staring at them. Sakura understood.

//You know aibou, you could have told me to shut up through this link...//

Syaoran glared at Loup. /I enjoyed stomping your foot./

//You could've just stomped your own, and I would have felt it. But then that would look strange wouldn't it? But still it would have been funny...//

/Oh really? You think it would be funny to let other people know all about what we are, what Sakura is...and our link?! You are a bigger idiot than I thought./

The glares flying between Loup and Syaoran were getting worse as they continued to argue inside their heads.

Sakura sweatdropped. She had guessed what was going on. 

"What are they doning?" Yukito asked with curiousity.

"It is kind of funny looking," Touya commented.

Fujitaka didn't say anything.

//I am older than you!//

/That has nothing to do with this!/

//You shouldn't be so rude to someone who is older than you...//

/You are ME!/

//Be that as it may...//

_Syaoran...._ Syaoran jerked his head as that burst into his mind. That female voice...his mother's voice. Calling, desperatly. For him.

Syaoran's eyes became blank, alarming everyone.

"Li-kun?" Yukito and Fujitaka asked urgently.

"Gaki?" Touya asked.

Syaoran got up and walked as if in a trance to the front door.

"Follow him!" Sakura shouted and she ran after Syaoran.

"Aibou..!" Loup gasped and ran out too. He had just felt Syaoran's aura burst into life, stronger than normal. Magic was going to be used.

Touya and Fujitaka exchanged looks before following also.

Yukito stayed rooted to the spot. He felt...strange all of a sudden. "What's going on?" He asked himself.

_"Syaoran...come to me. Come to me..."_

Syaoran followed the voice. He had come to a 'wall'. To his eyes there was a wall of stone infront of him. In realitly, it was the door to the cabin.

The whole group that had been back in the room when Syaoran and Loup woke up, with the exception of Yukito, came into the hallway, right as Syaoran's aura became visible to all.

"What is that?" Touya and Fujitaka gasped.

The entire front of the cabin exploded outwards in a rush of flame.

"Ever heard of using a door?" Loup grumbled.

Syaoran stepped outside, towards the lake.

"AIBOU!!!" Loup shouted. No effect. This was the first time he had called Syaoran that in front of anyone else besides Syaoran and Sakura.

"Why did he-"

Sakura cut Touya's question off. "Not now, oni-chan."

Syaoran had gone to the edge of the water.

Loup felt a familiar presence. His neck muscles tightened. "AIBOU! NO! DON'T GO OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!!" He teleported himself to Syaoran. Or at least tried to. An energy feild blew him away.

Sakura concentrated as the Star Wand came to her hands. The star glew and Loup was set gently on the ground.

]Touya wasn't surprised. Fujitaka was though.

Yue stood where Yukito had. He sensed Hinode in the area. Her and Kero. "Good. That idiot needs all the help he can get..." (note: Yue is referring to Syaoran.) He walked outside, unnoticed.

Hinode came running out from behind a tree, Kero following closely. They had both reverted to their true forms. They weren't noticed either.

"Hinode! There's Yue!" Kero shouted.

Hinode nodded, and they took off from the ground. They met Yue in the air.

Loup gasped for breath. That hadn't been Syaoran's energy. He was sure of it.

_"Stupid, boy. And right after you were warned..."_

____________  
Sakura-san: I will write more soon. Right now, I have an idea for another fic, I am going to write. Please read it too! It is a CCS fic. Alternate Universe just like this one. It has nothing to do with this story. 

Title: Child of the Night Genre: VAMPIRE STORY!!!!!! Syaoran is a vampire in that one. please read it whilist you wait for more updates on this one. Yes there will be S+S! If you don't like vampire stories, forget about it, but please go an read it. It will be up along with this chapter. (under title above)


	10. A Sacrafice

Sakura-san: Okies more things to talk about and say. Ecila, in answer to a uestion on your reveiw to Shades of Grey, yes I wanted to ruin the mood. I did that on purpose...just to lighten things up ^^. Lets see...also to Ecila, the whole gender switching thing...I am not too sure exactly where that one came from...I just have a strange mind. I suppose it is inspired by various things in anime...with the whole gender bending. I am sorry if that offeneded you. It freaked me out too, and I wrote it *sweatdrop* I just thought it would be funny. Umm and your welcome about the me reviewing your stories. Ecila, I LOVE your stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Disease That Killed Love, is my fav! Anyways...onwards to the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song that I used a few lyrics from in this fic. (in italics with * before and after them). Those are from the song "Sky Fits Heaven", and is owned by Madonna (yes I listen to some of her music). Copyright 1998 by Warner Brothers Records inc.

~Chapter 9: A Sacrafice~

_"Syaoran...come to me Syaoran..."_ the female voice continued to call. Syaoran walked out onto the water of the lake.

Fujitaka and even Touya gasped in amazement.

In the middle of the lake, a portal opened, black and menacing. 

Yue hissed between his teeth as that portal appeared. "Damn it, it's the Darks. I recognize Daichi's work."

Hinode nodded thoughfuly. "They cannot have him. We cannot allow the Darks to have that much power. Especially with the little light mixed in. Syaoran is too important for them to have."

"Then we have to stop this now, before that kid walks into that hole," Kero remarked.

_"You were warned Loup. You may be one of us in the mortal realms, but you cannot interfear with us!"_

"VENIS ET COMBATTS MOI!!!!!!! TU SALAUD!!!!" Loup bellowed, startling everyone, except Syaoran, who was still in a trance, because of the sudden shout. (trans: Come and fight me!!!!!!! You bastard!!!!!!)

"Loup? Who are you talking to?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura had begun running to Syaoran.

"IDIOT!" Loup shouted, and sent out his magic to grab her, and drag her back.

"Loup!" Sakura shouted angrily back.

_"You we warned, Loup. We warned you not to interfear, yet still you do...We will have this boy. For his power. And so, he must die..."_

This time, everyone heard that.

Syaoran continued walking, in a trance, his aura begining to get dimer with each step.

"Syaoran..." Sakura cried.

"Not again...I will not let this happen again..." Loup chanted under his breath.

Yue, Hinode and Kero flew back down to the ground in front of the family. 

"Who are you?" Sakura, Touya and Fujitaka asked.

Loup looked up at them. "Yue, Hinode, Kero. Find a way to stop this!"

Yue regarded him with a cold stare. "We've been trying."

Syaoran was almost to the hole.

_"There is one way, Loup...you can save him, by sacraficing yourself..."_

Sakura saw the look on Loup's face and understood, for everyone had heard it.

_"You'd be just at home among us...you'r power would be just as welcome as the Syaoran boy. The balance is tipping. We want it to tip towards us, for power...we can have balance. Just a crooked balance. Sacrifice yourself to save him...we'll even break the connection..."_

"He won't feel a thing?" Loup asked.

_"He won't."_

"Loup! You can't! You cannot go to them!" Hinode and Sakura shouted.

"C'est la vie! Tu ne peux pas toujours obtenir quel tu vuex! Ansi commencer avec on!" Loup snapped. (trans: That's life! You can't always get what you want! So deal with it!)

Sakura and the Lights understood what he said.

Loup walked to the lake, and passed through the barrier.

_*Sky fits heaven so fly it...that's what the wise man said to me...*_

He touched Syaoran's shoulder, bringing him out of the weird trance. The woman's voice had stopped calling.

"Loup? What are you going to do?!" Syaoran shouted.

Loup smiled sadly at his 'twin.' "Adieu...mon ami. Sayonara, my aibou."

"NON! LOUP! NO!!!"

Loup eyes were sad. "Syaoran, if I don't go, they'll continue to come after you. Besides, being what I am, I'll be right at home..."

_*...Traveling down this road, watching the signs as I go. I think I'll follow the sun. Isn't everyone just, traveling down their own road? Watching the signs as they go?*_

"Syaoran, I am following my heart," Loup said tenderly. He huged Syaoran tightly. "Now...goodbye, aibou."

An energy feild closed around Loup, keeping Syaoran out.

He felt their link snap.

He felt Loup's mind vanish altogether from his own.

"Loup...." Sakura and Syaoran murmured at the same time.

Loup looked back into the faces of everyone there. His eyes were sad, but he smiled slightly. Then he vanished into a black mass, then that vanished too.

Everything was put back to normal.

"Kuso!" Kero cursed. "We were powerless against them!"

Hinode, had a pained look on her face.

Yue was as impassive as always.

Sakura ran out into the water, to Syaoran, who had fell to his knees in the icey water.

"Syaoran!" She cried out with pity.

Syaoran had tears running down his face, silently. He looked pale. And not just because of the cold water.

"Sakura..." Syaoran answered with pain.

"He sacraficed himself. Somewhat noble, but also very stupid."

Syaoran's head whiped up. He turned a glare to Yue.

"Tu salaud. Tais-tois!" Syaoran shouted, and he bounded out of the water. Seventeen-years old, a little over six feet tall, and infuriated. He jumped right infront of Yue. "Tu salaud bete!" (trans1: You bastard. Shut up. trans2: You stupid bastard) Syaoran was still speaking French. 

"You are the stupid one. He just gave them himself, which upsets everything. It is his power that is important. Not himself."

Syaoran reverted back to Japanese. "What are you talking about?! He was important! To me-"

"And to me," Sakura added forcefully.

"-and it feels like I have lost a part of myself! Like I have lost part of my soul!" Syaoran shouted, with emotion.

"You would think that someone as old as you are, nearly grown up, would have more control of his emotions," Yue remarked.

"Yue...that is taking it a bit far, don't you think?" Kero asked. He was ignored.

Syaoran snapped. "BASTARD!!!!" He screamed. 

Sakura sensed his aura flare up, and strike out. At Yue.

"You use moon based magic, as do I. Child," Yue hissed. He doged the fire that had been shot at him. He also retaliated.

Sakura knew that Syaoran couldn't dodge what had been shot at him. "STOP!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. This time, it was her aura that flared. Bright and strong. The attack froze an inch from Syaoran's face, and then fell apart.

"You two will not do that! We are on the same side aren't we?" 

"We have no side when it comes to you. We only keep the balance, which has been thrown out of perspective, because of Syaoran. You are only making things worse," Hinode stated, almost as cold as Yue. "We will come back again, soon. Yue revert to your human form. Kero come with me." With that, Hinode flew off with Kero.

"Human form?" Sakura repeated.

Fujitaka and Touya were confused about everything that was happening.

Yue turned back into Yukito.

"Yukito-san?!"

"Yuki?!"

"Tsukishiro-kun?!"

Later...

Syaoran and Sakura were alone in the room together. Sakura insisted on not leaving his side. She was also worried, he looked so pale, and his aura was weaker than before.

"Syaoran...what's happening?"

He looked into her eyes. "Remember when we first met, and when I died in that battle against well...Loup?"

Sakura nodded.

"Loup and I had tried to become one, but instead ended up as two different people, only connected, by our life energies, our minds, just about everything, other than being physically attatched. That had happened to keep us alive. That is the only reason why I came back to life...Sakura I feel like my soul has been torn in half...I feel like I lost a part of myself..."

Sakura's eyes filled with worry. _Of course! That is how Syaoran had lived, after dying like that! And _why_ Loup was there!_ "Without him being connected to you," Sakura said outloud.

"I will die, Sakura. I am losing myself allready. I feel my aura getting weaker by the minuet. Without him here, connected with me, I'll die, therefor I'll lose you too."

Sakura's eyes filled with pain and determination. "Syaoran! I will not let you die!!"

Syaoran smiled, before fainting suddenly. He was paler than before.

"What's happening to him?"Touya asked as he walked in and saw Syaoran slumped on the floor.

"He's dying, Touya."

"So he made the sacrafice. Interesting decision," Foudre remarked to Feu and Daichi as they told her about what happened after she had stopped calling ot Syaoran. Feu and Daichi were playing chess again.

Feu nodded. "Yes, all to save Syaoran. When he forgot about the fact that he'll die anyways, without Loup's support."

"All's fair in love and war," Daichi murmured.

"Well, at least we'll get a nice power boost. The balance has become a problem, but one in our favor," Feu said offhandedly.

Daichi smirked. "Check."

Feu studied the board.

"So what are we to do with Loup, after we convert him? Since he is dead now..." Foudre inquired.

It was Feu's turn to smirk. "Checkmate."

__________

Sakura-san: As promised, I have the meaning to "aibou." (I had to go re-look it up so I could give the correct meaning) Aibou: companion. That is the meaning I use for it in this fic. Other meanings (not the way I am using it) are: partner, pal, accomplice. There we go! ^^ Chapter 10 coming soon. Things are getting pretty dark now....at least in my opinion! Ja ne! ~ Sakura-san

"Your heart is not open, so I must go. The spell has been broken, I loved you so. Freedom comes when you learn to let go, creation comes when you learn to say no." - Madonna from "The Power of Goodbye" (see top for copyright and disclaimer, even though this is a different song.)


	11. Death...

Sakura-san: Okies this is a sad chapter, I warn you. Ummm, please don't flame me for what happens here. Read it all and then you'll see that there is still hope...

~Chapter 10: Death...~

Loup opened his eyes slowly. They met nothing but black, as far as the eye could see. But even he couldn't see through this stuff. He tried to move his head, but didn't have the energy. It hurt to just think.

"Merde..." he mumbled, barely audible. (Merde has two meanings. one is sh**, and the other is damn it. I am using it as damn it.)

He was floating in a metal ring, that reminded him of a jar. Loup felt drained. Drained of power, drained of energy, and nearly drained of life. If he hadn't been held up by magic other than his own, he probably would be in a pile on the floor. It didn't help that he felt torn. He was missing something. Loup knew exactly what that something was.

"Aibou...Syaoran....."

_Even though I sacraficed myself in his place, we'll both die. Death is almost better than this. At least there isn't any pain in death. But at least the connection is gone, so Syaoran can't feel what I am feeling now...but we'll both...die._

Loup smirked a little at one thought that came to his mind. _At least I wont have to go through the Desert of Judement again. They can't touch Syaoran or I once we pass on to the Moonlit Feilds. hehehehehe_

He laughed lowly, causing him to cough violently. Blood fell from his mouth. 

"Those bastards may have taken every inch of power they could wring out of me, but they won't have me to use as their dog," Loup snickered. He gathered all the energy he had left, and sent a huge blast throughout the room. It destroyed the ring, and his body. But not his spirit.

_As long as I have my spirit, and you do too Syaoran, there is hope..._

"Dying? Why is he dying?" Touya asked urgently. 

Sakura looked at her brother sadly. "He cannot live without Loup. Literally," she answered.

She walked out of the room, followed by Touya. "I might as well explain this to otu-san at the same time I explain it to you oni-chan," Sakura sighed. Yukito was still unconcious, and in the same room as Syaoran.

Sakura told them everything. A few parts of it didn't not surprise Touya in the least. He had seen his sister vanish in thin air with Loup after all. She told them about the link, and everything she knew about it. When she finished, Touya and Fujitaka sat in silence, letting it sink in.

Sakura got up and went to check on Syaoran. He was still unconcious. His breathing was shallower than before. Sakura could feel his aura sputtering, struggling to stay alive.

"Syaoran...I feel like I can't do anything. I want to help you. But I don't konw what to do...Syaoran. Even when I am so close to beging grown up, seventeen, I feel like a child. I don't want anyone to die!" Sakura sobbed, burrying her face in her hands. 

Syaoran found himself in a very familiar place. The feilds lit with moonlight. He could still remember coming here the first time he died. "So I must be..."

Sakura's head jerked up as she felt it. Syaoran's aura, blinking out.

"No...nonononononono!" She chanted under her breath, almost to hysterics. She tried to find a pulse, none, he wasn't breathing, and he looked deathly white. His skin was like ice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sakura screamed. 

This woke Yukito up, and brought Touya and Fujitaka into the room.

"Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked. He understood when he saw Syaoran.

Touya and Fujitka understood too. They all tried to comfort her. She was crying very hard now. Her body shook with continued sobs.

Yukito turned into Yue again. Yue left without a word.

Hinode cursed very loudly, after Yue told her what happened. 

"Damn it! He died? Now what are we supposed to do?!" Hinode hollered.

"We're going to have to go to the hells below, and stop the Darks before they begin whatever they are planing," Kero stated.

Yue nodded in agreement.

"Good. We're getting the help of Sakrua. She has enough power that she will be allowed to come with us to stop them," Hinode agreeed/stated.

Yue looked like he was going to protest, but the look in Hinode's eyes stopped him.

"Then let's go!" Kero shouted.

Syaoran noticed someone else was here also. Someone he knew...

"Loup!" Syaoran shouted.

Loup turned around and smiled brightly. He ran over to Syaoran and embraced him. "Abiou...we're together again...." he sighed happily.

Syaoran smiled sadly. "Yes, but this means that we both died..."

Loup pulled away and nodded. _"We did. As you and I both know, that connection was the only thing that allowed you and I to live. It was made for you anyways. But I know that there is something we can do..."_

Sakura looked around this strange place. Hinode, Yue, and Kero had shown up, and demanded that she come with them. Her brother and father, had objected, but Sakura had told them not to worry. She had to do this. After that point, she summoned the Star Wand, and her wings appeared. So did her outfit. (I would describe it, but I can't remember what the new one looks like! O.o) 

Now she was with, Yue, Hinode, and Kero. They were all in the Desert of Judgement. 

The Darks, Feu, Daichi, and Foudre were there also.

Feu stepped forward. "You know, this is pointless. We all ready took that iditot's power, and he killed himself anyways, so just hand over Syaoran," he demanded.

Sakura stepped forward also, even at a protest from Hinode and Kero.

"If Loup is dead, he is free. And Syaoran is dead too by the way, so you can't have him!" Sakura shouted.

Foudre laughed. "Human girls are strange aren't they Feu?"

Feu nodded.

"With Loup dead, then all of his power will be ours to control. So there," Daichi snickered.

Sakura was infuriated. "TOJIKOMERU!!!!"

Foudre just laughed even harder with Daichi.

"How dare you!" Kero shouted with Hinode.

Yue wasn't impressed either. "That is highly uncalled for!"

They made to attack.

"No. This is my fight. You say you keep the balance, well then keep the balance. I will fight them, so you don't have to mess up the balance youself. Besides, this is personal," Sakura commaneded.

"But-" Hinode began.

Sakura shook her head. "Now...go from this place..." 

She somehow sent the Lights out of the Desert.

"Stupid girl, to fight the three of us by yourself," Feu remarked.

Sakura glared at them. "I am NOT alone! Even though he is gone, I know Syaoran is watching over me! I feel him in my heart! Loup is there too! I love Syaoran like as a lover and I love Loup as a brother! So I know that they are with me now, even in my heart. My father is too, and so is oni-chan! I also know that Kero-chan, Hinode and Yue are watching over me even though I sent them away! Yukito, from the depths of Yue is with me also! You see? I am not alone! They are all in my heart, and therefor they are all with me now!" Sakura shouted.

Touya, Fujitaka, Hinode, Yue, and Kero all heard this. Courtesy of Yue's magic. He had opened a hole in the cabin, that showed what was happening in the Desert. The Lights had tried to go back after Sakura sent them out, but couldn't. This was all they could do.

From the Moonlit Feilds, Syaoran and Loup could see what was happening also. 

"Loup, what can we do? I know that we are watching her, but how will we help her?" Syaoran asked.

Loup smirked. _"Give it some time. I have a plan that will bring us back to life. And that will help Sakura. Just have to wait until the right moment..."_

Syaoran sweatdropped. "And when will that be?"

__

Still smirking, Loup replied. _"I don't know exactly, but it would be good to activate the plan when my powers are being thrown around, and so on and so forth. Don't worry Syaoran, we will be able to help her."_

"I hope so Loup..."


	12. Battle...

Sakura-san: I have an announcement to make There is a change in Loup's girlfriend. (gomenasai sakurakawaiicherry) Pink Cherry Blossom, earns this position. She was my first reader, and she has deserved this position. So Pink Cherry Blossom, you get Loup! ^______^

~Chapter 11: ...Battle...~

Feu smirked at Sakrua. "Okay then little girl. Let's see how your faith holds out while we kill you, " He sneered. 

Sakura glared at him fiercly. (spelled that wrong most likely...) "You shouldn't assume what the outcome will be!" She shouted. The star at the top of the staff glew.

Touya, Fujitaka, Yue, Kero, and Hinode watched from the cabin. ('member the little hole that was opened so they could see?)

"Sakura-san, be strong," Fujitaka murmured.

Hinode smiled at him. "She is strong. I am sure that she will be able to overcome this. Your daughter is very grown up, and powerful," Hinode stated gently.

Fujitaka nodded.

Touya smiled. "The kaijuu, will be able to kick those peoples asses."

Kero smirked at Touya. "You would know, ne? After all, she stomps on your foot enough..."

Touya raised an eyebrow at Kero.

"What? I watch over her, seeing that she is the Light of the mortal world. So I would know!" Kero said defensivly.

"All we can do is watch and hope that she will overcome this," Yue said quietly. "Without using all of her energy," he added.

That kind of broke the happy mood.

Foudre smirked at Sakura. "I will fight her first," she laughed. Her black hair rustled in the breeze, making the colorful highlights shimmer. She opened her black demon wings. "Now prepare little girl," she snickered. 

Sakura got into a fighting stance. "I have been prepared," she hissed.

Feu, and Daichi stepped back.

Foudre began to chant a spell. "From the sky, come to my aid. Light up the world with your shock...LIGHTINING I CALL THEE!"

Lightining began to hit the ground all around Sakura. She dodged the best she could, but more just kept coming.

Foudre laughed at her. "Well, you'll have to do more than that to win. You are an idiot. A little kaijuu in my opinion."

Sakura bristled at being called a kaijuu.

Touya, while watching that and hearing that, wasn't happy either. He hissed between his teeth.

"Only _I _can call her that!" he growled.

At the same time, Sakura said, "Only oni-chan can call me that!" She drew all she could into the Star Wand. She then pointed it at Foudre. "I call upon the powers of my star! Release the light to vanquish the darkness!" (gomen, that is kinda corny, demo that is all I could think of.) A huge lance of golden light shot out straight for Foudre.

Foudre sidestepped it. The light flew past her. "You can't even hit me?!" Pathetic!"

Syaoran was getting impateint with Loup. And he was getting worried for Sakura. "Loup, why is it that we have to wait?!"

Loup sighed. _"There isn't enough energy flying through the air there. If we attempt what we are going to attempt before there is enough energy, and my magic to come back to me, it may not work! Be patient!!!!!!!!"_

"How am I supposed to be pateint, while Sakura is getting hit with lightining?!" Syaoran shouted with anger, for at that moment, Foudre was attacking Sakura again, and was succeeding.

Sakura cried out in pain as she was electrocuted. She climbed up to her feet, not realising that she had fallen to her knees. Through the light and the pain, she could see Foudre laughing. Daichi and Feu were too.

"STOP!!!!!!!" She screamed. Her star sent out a huge blast of light, wich wiped Foudre's lightining from the sky. It also injured Foudre, but not enough to kill her. (unfortunatly.) Sakura stood where she was, panting. Her wings folded close to her back.

Foudre's smile was gone. She glared at Sakura, panting as much as the other girl was. "Fine...I'll just tap into my newfound power. Courtesy of Loup." She began to glow with dark energy.

Sakura noticed that, and got ready once more, her wings stretched out to each side of her. 

Loup glared at the scene that he and Syaoran were watching. _"Oh now that garce is going to use MY powers?!"_

Sakura recognized the power. She prepared to fight back.

"Foudre," Feu interrupted.

Foudre turned to look at the grey eyed, Dark. "What?!" She snapped.

"You can't do that alone, and you know it," Feu stated.

Daichi nodded, his green hair swaying. "So we'll be helping you out with that. It will end this quicker, so we can go about taking over the world quicker," he stated.

Foudre shrugged. "Fine."

_Oh no...what am I going to do? I can't face all three at once, especially since they are going to use Loup's powers combined with their own...how am I going to be able to do this?_ Sakura thought frantically.

The Darks smirked at her. Daichi and Foudre flew up a few feet in the air. Feu stayed on the ground. They formed a triangle now, with Feu as the point. An upside-down triangle. (don't ask why this is important....)

"Now, little girl, for to us you are still _very_ young, we are going teach you not to mess with the balance of power," Feu said quietly.

They all began to glow, with the dark light. Beams shot down from Foudre, and Daichi to Feu, who was going to be directing the power.

Sakura concentrated herself. Her star growing, to conter this attack. At the same time, the two lights shot at each other. They collided with a huge boom.

Sakura struggled to keep that dark light away from her. She pushed against it with her Golden light. _I won't give up! I know everyone fights with me! So I know I can do this!!!!!!_

The dark overide Sakura and she was hit. She let out a horrible scream, and flew back a few feet on the ground. She then lay there, panting, and hurting. A thin line of blood came from he forehead. She was still alive but barely.

"You see? It isn't good to get involved with things you can't survive," Daichi called, in unisioin with Feu and Foudre. They prepared another blast.

Syaoran had enough. He wasn't going to stand here in the Moonlit Feilds, waiting till Loup was ready.

Loup looked at Syaoran and saw the determined look. _"One thing, aibou..."_ Loup said. He grabbed Syaoran's hand. _"Once again, we will be linked..that much I know. I don't know if it will be the same. Now we can go."_

Syaoran smiled. He turned to the strange thing Loup had opened so they could observe what was going on. Loup released his hand.

Syaoran saw the blast head for Sakura. She couldn't defend herself in the current state she was in.

"SAKURA!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted.

He and Loup jumped into the portal.


	13. And Rebirth.

Sakura-san: LAST CHAPTER!!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

~Chapter 12: ...And Rebirth~

Sakura waited for the pain that was to come, but it didn't. "Hoe?" She asked. She pulled herself painfully to her feet. She saw that Feu, didn't look too happy. And Daichi and Foudre....were being stood on. They were face down in the dust.

Sakura then saw _who_ was standing on them.

"SYAORAN!!! LOUP!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted with joy. 

They flipped off of Foudre and Daichi and ran over to her. Feu made no attempt to stop them.

Sakura hugged them both at the same time.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw this happen. Hinode ran back to where Syaoran's body was. Touya, Yue, Fujitaka, and Kero followed her. Syaoran's body was gone.

"So they've both been reborn," Yue said calmly with a hint of happiness.

Feu watched the scene before him with sadness. "It's not worth it...to take the world...not worth it at all," he said quietly.

Foudre, and Daichi climbed up out of the dirt and nodded at him. 

"Too much work. And with people as powerful as they, to come back before the time of reincarnation...it is REALLY not worth it," Foudre sighed.

"And it was supposed to be checkmate," Daichi sighed.

Feu smiled. "It was. They beat us. That is how it goes. The balance of things is somewhat restored. Except for the case of Syaoran..."

Foudre looked at Feu askance. "What do you mean?"

Feu sighed. "Baka...his power."

"Oh."

Daichi shrugged after that little thing between Feu and Foudre. "We killed an eintire clan for nothing...he has no family."

Syaoran had heard what was going on over there, for he, Sakura, and Loup had sneeked over during this conversation.

"I have a family. Right here," Syaoran said, indicating his 'twin.' and Sakura. 

"He does!" Sakura agreed.

Loup smirked.

"And about my power, it may be grey in terms of light and dark, but I seriously doubt that the balance will be messed with that much. There is a nuetral to all things. It's like, Sakura is the Light, Loup is the Darkness, and I am the point that things balance between, the center point. Like a scale," Syaoran stated. 

Daichi looked at him strangly. "A green aura...hmph. Anyways, we should return to the Underworlds."

Daichi, Feu, and Foudre vanished.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "I had lost you for awhile there," she murmured.

Syaoran smiled. "You did. And I had lost myself. But, I am back."

Loup snickered. "This is the second time now isn't it? And you two are getting all mushy!"

Syaoran and Sakura sighed in exasperation.

A few days later...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN!" Sakura shouted on a cool clear morning. She then turned to Yukito, who was sitting on the couch in the cabin. "And happy birthday Yukito-san!"

"Arigatou Sakura-chan! Merry Christmas," Yukito returned warmly. He had no knowlege of what had happened.

All was well, wounds had healed and energy had been restored. Syaoran and Sakura were now even more attatched to each other....

As it turns out, the link between Syaoran and Loup was stillt there, only between their minds. They felt pain separatly, they had their own life energy, but their minds were still linked. 

Syaoran had begun to live life nicer now. He had gotten over the death of his family somewhat, but not completely. It would take a long time for that wound to heal.

Loup, was his good-natured self still, and his favorite pastime was arguing with Touya.

Hinode and Kero had returned to the Heavens. Yue stayed on Earth in his human form, Yukito. 

The balance was as it should be. Like a scale. Sakura to one side, the Light, Loup on the other, the Darkness, and Syaoran in the middle. The balancing point. The love of the Light. Who had found himself after losing himself to greif and losing himself in separation. 

~The End~

______  
Sakura-san: Okay, once again, not the best ending, but oh well. I suck at endings. Okay you peoples, think it's over? Think this is it? Well...can anyone say sequal to the sequal to the sequal? Fourth story coming...most likely will be posted with this chapter! (under diff. title) I have all ready got support for a fourth story (ARIGATO PINK CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!!!!!) And I have more ideas. Gotta introduce Loup's girlfriend, ne? Anyways, the title of the next story in this (saga? what the heck do I call it now that there is going to be a fourth story?! A Quartilogy?) ...is *drumroll* : Dream to New Heights. (bad title....kinda out of place in this line of stories, but all I could think of for my ideas...and it doesn't even fit them very well...oh wells. the title for this story didn't have much to do with it.) Here is a preview:

"SYAORAN!!! LOUP!!! WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA! Good thing I took English at the start of my high school years..."

So be on the look out for that!~ Sakura-san


End file.
